Assist
An Assist is the action of helping an allied champion kill someone. You can either score an assist by hitting (without killing) the champion in the last 10 seconds before their death, or by contributing passively during this period of time. When a champion is killed, the main killer gets a certain amount of gold, while 50% of that amount is divided up among everyone who got an assist on it. If a player has 2 more assists than kills they earn 30 additional gold for their next assist. If they have 3 more, it's 45, and 4 more assists than kills reaches the bonus cap of 60 extra gold. This bonus cannot be more than the original value of the kill. Secondary system Champions also gain assists on kills if they: * contributed to the battle via active abilities, for example stuns or knockups, whether or not they dealt damage to that enemy * debuffed an enemy, even if that enemy was immune to the damage. * supporting a champion that contributed to the kill , e.g. healing or buffing an allied champion. Champions will not gain assists if they: * ONLY use blind, reveal or attack speed slow, without also contributing in any of the above ways Items benefiting from assists * - Restores 15% of your max mana on kill or assist. 2700 Gold. * - Your champion gains 8 ability power per stack, starting at 5 stacks and receiving 2 stacks for a champion kill or 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose half of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, grants +15% bonus cooldown reduction. 1400 Gold. * - Your champion gains +5 damage per stack, starting at 5 stacks and receiving 2 stacks for a champion kill or 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose half of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, grants +20% bonus attack speed. 1400 Gold. * - collects trophies when killing Champions and gains bonus effects based on how many trophies he has. Rengar gains one Trophy whenever he scores a kill or assist. ** 3 Trophies: +25 movement speed while out of combat or while in brush. ** 6 Trophies: Rengar's leap gains 125 bonus range. ** 12 Trophies: duration is increased by 5 seconds. ** 20 Trophies: bonus movement speed is doubled. 0 Gold. * Unique Passive: On kill or assist, gain 200 health over 5 seconds. 2455 Gold. * - Basic attacks deal 25 (+Devourer stacks) bonus magic damage. Scoring a champion kill or assist will grant 2 Devourer stacks and killing a large monster will grant 1 stack. 1500 Gold. Skills benefiting from assists * (Active): Akali moves through the shadows to quickly strike her target and deal magic damage. Akali gains an Essence of Shadow once every few seconds up to a total of 3, affected by cooldown reduction. The time to gain a charge doesn't count when at maximum charges. Additionally, Akali gains an Essence of Shadow for a kill or an assist. * (Active): Evelynn removes all slows affecting her, gains increased movement speed for 3 seconds and ignores unit collision. Champion kills and assists refresh Dark Frenzy's cooldown. * (Innate): Whenever a champion or tower that Jinx has dealt damage to within the last 3 seconds is killed or destroyed, she gains 175% movement speed that decays over 4 seconds. * (Innate): After a kill or an assist, Katarina's cooldowns on all her abilities are reduced by 15 seconds. * (Active): Kha'Zix leaps to an area, dealing physical damage to enemies in the area. Kills and assists refreshes Leap's cooldown. * (Active): For 10 seconds, Master Yi gains increased movement speed and attack speed, and becomes immune to movement speed slows. While active, champion kills and assists extend the duration of Highlander by 4 seconds. Champion kills and assists reduce the remaining cooldown of Master Yi's other abilities by 70%. * (Innate): Whenever Swain kills an enemy unit, he regains 9 + (1 × level) mana. On a champion kill or assist, he regains an additional 9% of his maximum mana pool. * (Active): Tristana fires at the ground to propel herself to a target location, dealing magic damage and slowing surrounding units by 60% for 2.5 seconds when she lands.' '''On kills or' assists', Rocket Jump's cooldown resets. * '(Active): Fiora gains additional attack speed for 3 seconds. Each autoattack or Lunge she lands during this time increases her movement speed for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. Killing a champion refreshes the cooldown on Burst of Speed. '''Assists reduce the cooldown by half of the base amount. * (Innate): On champion kill or assist, Varus gains 40% attack speed for 6 seconds. On minion kill, Varus gains 20% attack speed for 3 seconds. Masteries benefiting from assists * : Champion kills and assists restore 5% of your missing health and mana. See also * Death * Kill * Kill to Death Ratio es:Assist zh:助攻 Category:Gameplay elements